Things Change
by teentitanjewel
Summary: the time draws closer to were Trigon will emerge.Terra is back.And what will happen between Robin and Starfire? r&r!


THINGS CHANGE

AUTHORS NOTE: ok, I am not really going to do into detail about the whole Raven Trigon thing, I'll let the end parts 1-3 deal with that, I'm just going to go into little details before all that happens, but still enjoy! I will not continue the Raven and Trigon thing after this one. But I am going to bring Terra back, so I'll continue on that whole thing.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Raven sat in her room thinking of what had previously happened between her, her friends and Trigon.

FLASHBACK

"It's almost time" 'why did that voice sound so familiar?' she wondered.

Then it hit her. It was Trigon's.

'What do you want?' she mentally said.

" You will kill them all, you will rule them all, and it's only a matter of time."

Suddenly a mental image appeared in her head, it was the same one that kept replaying over and over, it was the same one she had seen when Slade was telling her what she would do.

' I refuse to do this!'

"You don't have a choice my gem."

' I do! I write my own destiny!' Then an image of Trigon appeared in her head, he was laughing.

END FLASHBACK

" This can't happen, I won't let this happen." She determinedly said aloud. "Do you hear that? This won't happen." She sat in silence has if she was waiting for an answer, she never got one. She continued to sit in silence, dealing with the image of what the city was supposed to become.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

" Oh friends, what are we to do? I can't bare to see Raven like this any longer!" Starfire cried.

All the titans except Raven were sitting in the main living room.

" I don't think there is anything we can do Star." Robin replied sadly.

" But here must be something we can do to stop all of this!" Starfire insisted.

" I think Raven has to take care of this one Starfire." Cyborg said. Starfire looked out of the window trying to imagine what the city would become. Beast Boy followed her gaze and seemed to have read her mind.

"Dudes, this whole Raven and Trigon thing totally sucks! I can't believe Trigon thinks he can get Raven to destroy the city!" Everyone sat in silence with images flooding their minds. Finally Robin spoke up.

" For once, there's nothing we can do."

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

" Apprentice, I think it's time for you to show your true identity to the titans." Trigon said.

Again Trigon's apprentice was bowing before him, then she replied, " Has you wish master." And with that she set off to destroy the titans. Trigon smiled has he returned to his thoughts of taking over the world.

" The time has almost come, with my gem's help, soon I'll destroy this world." He continued to laugh at his thoughts.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Starfire sat in her room. She has lying on her bed thinking about Raven, Trigon and the world. She could seem to think of what Raven will do to the world, the world that Trigon will destroy.

'Trigon' she said in her mind. She despised him, everything about him. He is the one who wants everyone to be destroyed. She sighed, and then heard a knock at her door.

" Who is it?" she asked. " It's me Robin, can I come in?" Starfire smiled. Robin her savior. The one who would always help her through tough times. The one she loved, but yet she denied it, she was afraid he would reject her.

" Yes." She replied. Robin came through her door, and at one noticed something was wrong. " What's wrong Star?" he asked. He hated to see her like this. He liked her other side more. The side that always brightened his day. The cheerful side that always made a difficult time a little more better.

" Nothing, why do you ask?" she said, but she knew she could lie to him. But yet she was.

" Star, I know you better than anyone, I can tell when something is wrong." Starfire sighed.

" I cannot lie to you Robin, I am just sad because of Raven and everything that is going on." Robin walked to were she was laying and sat on the edge of her bed, he looked into her emerald eyes and sighed.

'How pretty they are' he thought, he suddenly snapped out of his trance to answer her.

" I know it's rough right now, but we'll get through this…together."

Starfire smiled " I would very much like that." They slowly inched closer to one another. They finally got close enough they could feel each other's breath. They leaned in when suddenly the alarm went off. They both jumped apart and ran to see what the trouble was. ' Stupid alarm' they both thought.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Has they approached the spot were the trouble was Beast Boy had his thoughts on who the villain was.

' I have this weird feeling I know who this person is.' He thought to himself. Has they reached their destination they looked around for any signs of the trouble. After a while they started to think the villain had already left. But there was one question. Why would a villain come to a warehouse without setting a trap for them or something else?

"Maybe we should go back to the tower, there seems to be nothing here." Raven suggested in her usual monotone. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone saying,

" Going so soon?"

" I know that voice." Beast Boy said has he looked around trying to find the source of were it came from.

" And I know who you are to." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Beast Boy stood in shock has be saw who the figure was. He was right, it was…Terra.

" T-Terra?" Beast Boy asked, the surprise definite in his voice. Terra only smiled in response. Everyone seemed to be in shock at the sudden reappearance of Terra.

But finally Cyborg was able to ask, " How did you get revived?"

" By Trigon." She answered simply.

" I'm just glad you're alive." Beast Boy said has he ran up to Terra and hugged her. Terra smiled and returned the hug like she was just has happy to finally see everyone again.

But suddenly she threw Beast Boy back and said, " Sorry, but I have orders to kill you all, it really was nice seeing you all again."

" Terra," Beast Boy began has he slowly approached her " You don't have to do this, I don't know what Trigon did to you but we can make you better." Terra just looked at him with no change whatsoever in her face. Beast Boy saw he was making no change so he tried something else.

" Remember all those times we had together, with me, with your friends," After he had said that, her face softened a bit, she looked at him with the same stare has always, the kind and loving stare.

" I…remember," she began, but she dropped to her knees and put her hands on the side of her head in pain. " No… I remember…won't kill…have to kill," Beast Boy smiled has he saw she was remembering. The others looked at her with hope; they were hoping she would remember, they didn't want to fight her, even after everything that had happened.

" Try harder to remember Terra, try," Beast Boy said again.

" I will fight this," Terra said with determination in her voice. ' I won't let Trigon again, I like my friends to much' " NO! YOU WON'T WIN TRIGON!" she screamed, and then she fell unconscious. Everyone ran over to see if he was ok.

" I can't believe it was that easy to get her to remember." Robin said.

" She always did, that was her weakness, and friendship never ends." Beast Boy said has be picked Terra up and the titans began their return to the tower.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

" I knew this whole time they would be able to bring her back." Trigon said has be watched the titans take Terra back to the tower. " Oh, titans, if only you knew why I did that." And with that last statement Trigon laughed.

When he got done laughing he said, " Slade, this the beginning of a destroyed future." Slade joined the laughter of Trigon. They both knew what was coming, and they couldn't wait until it did.

OK, SO THAT WAS IT ON THAT WHOLE THING. HOPE YA LIKED IT! R&R!


End file.
